


Kneel Down

by shewantstowrite



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Archie Andrews, Choking, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Hand Jobs, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewantstowrite/pseuds/shewantstowrite
Summary: “Kneel down.”It only took two words to turn Archie’s submissive mode on.





	Kneel Down

“Kneel down.”

It only took two words to turn Archie’s submissive mode on. 

The weather was cold and windy as two boys shared a heated atmosphere in the red head’s room. The air was thick around Archie, as he felt the world spin around his figure as Jughead circled his kneeling body.

Jughead placed a soft hand on the boy’s shoulder; he shivered in response. He had his arms resting uneasily on top of his thighs, unsure and aroused by not knowing what is coming next. He folds his hands together as he feels Jughead’s fingers brush the hairs on the back of his head, and he shivers again, this time sighting from the feeling.   
Jughead noticed. “You are responsive today, huh?” He twist his fingers to grasp a fistful of red hair and pulled just slightly, making Archie’s head involuntarily fall against his hand. “I wonder if it’s because we haven’t done this in a while.”

And they really didn’t. There were so many things going on in town and in their lives that made it difficult for them to have some time for themselves. However here they were, in a cold night, dimmed lights and blue moonlight lit the room as Jughead had the red head wrapped around his fingers, kneeling on his own bedroom floor, in a position that only the two of them could ever witness.

With his hair still in his hands, Jughead moved in front of Archie and his brown eyes followed, hypnotized by the movements of his dominant. It was a sight that the black haired boy was sure he would remember forever; his beautiful boyfriend kneeled down, eyes staring up back at him, so willing and pleading, and his lips parted in arousal and anticipation. 

Jughead brought his other hand up to Archie’s face, running a soft thumb over his lips. “Do you remember the rules?” 

The red head nods desperately. “Green for keep going, yellow to slow down, and red to stop.”

Jughead smiled at his wrecked voice. “Amazing. Are you going to be a good boy tonight, Archie?”

“Yes.” Archie spoke as if the world would collapse if he didn’t answer.

Big, pale hands moved in Archie’s body, making the boy groan low in his throat with arousal. Jughead brought the hand from his hair to his neck, wrapping his long fingers around his throat and squeezing it just enough to make his boy shiver again. 

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir.”

And that had Jughead feeling confident and ready to make his boy feel his best. He’s seem the way Archie was walking around the hallways at school, always so anxious and nervous. This was more than domination to Jughead; he wanted to take control so that his boy didn’t have to. He wanted to shift all this weight to himself, so that Archie could relax and realize that he is not alone, and that he is loved.

So he kisses him; it’s sloppy from the enthusiasm coming from Archie and rough coming from Jughead, but it worked just the way they liked it. Jughead caught his boy’s bottom lips between his teeth, dragging it just enough to make the kneeling teenager moan. Archie’s hands moved up to touch Jughead’s waist, but the black haired boy himself quickly removed it. 

“No, this is about you today. Keep your hands to yourself or I’ll have to punish you.”

Archie wanted to move his hands just to see what Jughead would do to him, but he, as always, felt the need to please the other. He wanted to be a good boy, so he folded his hands together hard, moving his head along with the kiss.

When they pulled away Archie whined, but didn’t move further to not disobey his dominant. Jughead stood up again, and this time Archie’s glance moves to the floor as he catches up with his breath, still feeling his lips tingle from the so needed kiss. 

“Hands behind your back.” Jughead ordered and the submissive quickly complied. “This is not a punishment. I just love to see you that way, so beautiful, baby boy.”   
Words could turn Archie on more than acts ever could. That had his core aching for Jughead, while he felt his dominant’s hands strict his own hands with his belt. He enjoyed the burn of the leather in his wrists and he smirked at the sensation. The act of being physically restrained made the red head breathe deeply, almost as if all of his worried were washed away as the hot leather touched his skin.

Jughead lowering himself again, only to place his own face in the crook of Archie’s neck, drowning in his scent as he felt the red head shiver once again. Archie spotted pale hands run down along his thighs from behind, giving them a squeeze from time to time. Archie felt himself get harder by the minute, and watching the hands of the boy he loved so dearly come so close to the focal point of his arousal was the purest form of torture.

Archie wanted to scream and beg, but it wasn’t needed. Soon Jughead’s hand was brushing against his hard cock, restrained only by boxers. He involuntarily bucked his hips against Jug’s hand; in consequence, the other hand grasped firmly onto his hips, holding it in place.

“Who said you could move like that?” Jughead whispered with a hoarse voice in Archie’s ear. 

“I’m sorry, sir.” He apologized, aroused by his voice and hands touching him in places he wanted, just not with enough pressure. 

“I know you didn’t mean it. I know you want to be good and I’m so proud of you.” Jughead kissed the crook of his neck and then behind his ear, keeping his lips there as he spoke. “You’re so hard and still you want to obey me.”

The hand that was holding his hips down move to Archie’s back, then sliding down to his ass. The red head’s breath hitched as he felt his dominant’s hand grab his ass firmly. “You deserve a reward, baby boy.” 

Archie’s face went red with anticipation, and his cock throbbed as he heard the so familiar sound; the cap of the lube bottle popping open, which Jug had placed underneath Archie’s bed strategically. Archie didn’t even felt the cold liquid behind poured on his body; suddenly his whole world was a blurred image of Jughead’s eyes and the sound of his boyfriend’s name all over. 

His world was Jughead, who had his hand inside his boxers, fingers digging in his flesh looking for the right place that will make his red head’s back arch with lust and want. Without much of a warning, Jughead pressed one of his digits inside of Archie, who was snapped out of his trance by the sudden intrusion. His cock throbbed again, as he felt all of the precum that had accumulated while Jughead teased him wet his boxers. He moaned, not too loudly, but enough to make all of the four walls of the room ricochet his voice around. Jughead moaned himself, just feeling his boy’s thigh entrance clench around his fingertip. 

“Color.” He demanded.

“Green. Oh, green Jug please-“

He pressed the rest of his finger inside of his submissive, kissing his neck as Archie threw his head back in arousal. He pumped the finger in and out, almost going mad at the tightness and warmness of his body; Jughead wanted to do like the previous times, to bend him over and pound into his submissive until they both came screaming each other’s names, but he knew that it wasn’t what he needed. Archie needed to feel. To feel loved and to enjoy himself, without having to worry about pleasing Jughead. 

The black haired boy twisted his finger to get another one finger in, and Archie realized, feeling more aroused than he ever did before. The tip of a second finger entered, and the red head again moaned at the burn. He loved it, and Jughead knew he needed a little more so he quickly pressed the second one entirely at once. He was sure he had success after hearing Archie’s moans get higher. 

“How does that feel, Archie?”

“T-That feels so good, sir.” 

Jughead bent his fingers around, trying to find the sweet spot that made Archie go wild every time. It didn’t take long to find it, and for sure it wouldn’t take long until the red head sub to get his release from the way he was moaning. 

“Please, please touch me Jug.” Archie begged, and if that didn’t make Jughead’s mind spin, he couldn’t imagine what would. 

“You’ve been such a good boy, so beautiful and obedient. All of the rewards wouldn’t be enough to give you what you deserve, baby.” 

They knew it was almost over when Jughead started to use his words to help Archie chase his orgasm. Archie threw his head back again, letting it fall on Jug’s shoulders, as the dominant kept fingering his boy with two fingers pressing mercilessly against his prostate. Archie’s cock would almost be forgotten if the red head hadn’t begged to bet touched.  
Jughead then put his other hand inside his boxers, grasping his cock firmly, feeling it throb on his hand. He smeared the precum all over the length and used it to pump it, following the rhythm of his fingers. 

“You look amazing like this, Arch.” Jug spoke against his boy’s ear, occasionally biting his earlobe. “So beautiful, my angel, my love, my everything. I want to make you cum and moan for me for the rest of our lives, I promise to make you always feel like this forever.” 

His fingers were now fast and precise on his prostate, and so did his fist on his cock. Archie’s breathing now was irregular and moans were loud, and Jughead recognized it that he was close. He bit into the flesh of his red head’s neck and sucked on the spot, as he tried to fit a third finger inside of him, knowing that the burning sensation would bring Archie to the edge. 

“Juggie, I-I’m gonna-“ He stumbled over his words.

“Let go, baby. Come for me.”

The biting, pumping and burning was the end of Archie Andrews. He came hard in Jughead’s hand, feeling the burn of the third finger rip him apart along with his strong orgasm. He coated his underwear with cum, strings of sticky liquid washed away the weight on his shoulders, leaving on it only Jughead’s face, still placed there in the crook of his neck as he watched Archie orgasm with a smile on his face. It always ended up with Jughead anyways, his lighthouse in the dark sea. 

Jughead felt the weight of his lover’s body against him, too tired to hold himself still. He managed to stay kneeled down for the entirety of the scene; Jug was for sure planning to give him another reward for that. He removed his fingers from inside his boyfriend slowly, hearing him whine at the sensitivity of the spot, and released his wrists from restraining.

Jug guided his tired body on the bed, letting him rest there, as he cleaned him up and changed his underwear. Before Archie could complain at the sudden cold by his side, Jughead had already removed his layers, staying only in boxer briefs and a shirt, and jumped under the covers to greet his tired and oversensitive lover with open arms and kisses.  
“Wish I could pay you back, Juggie.” Both of them could hear the tiredness in his voice. 

“It’s about you, Arch. I’m good with just making you feel good.”

But it’s always about me.” He pouted and cuddled up closer to his lover.

“Everything that matters to me is about you. “ Jughead whispered, and felt the cold atmosphere turn light and warm, just like Archie’s sleepy breathing against his chest.


End file.
